


Distractions

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Getting Lost in Your Head, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Being perfect is Lance's thing. He does his best 24/7 and hates letting people down. Sometimes the pressure can get to him, though and he can get lost in his head with nothing to do. Good thing the rest of Team Voltron love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend on Tumblr, Amako-sama (AKA amako on here), about ADHD for this fic and she told me that when she gets board, she can start to "plan" and can end up in the same position as Lance. Sorry if anyone with ADHD thinks I messed up, I did the best I could (if someone without ADHD thinks I portrayed it wrong, I think you need to do some research).

Lance sighed heavily and sat down with his back to the wall. He panted hard and fast, taking in deep gulps of air.

“Get it together Lance.” He scolded himself, staring at his reflection in the floor, “You got nothing to worry about. You're gonna be fine.”

No he wasn't, because he had nothing to do. When he had nothing to do, he started thinking bad things. Shit, if the others saw him like this-

Lance slammed his head against the wall behind him and winced at the pain.

Shit, what if he injured himself there? He’d have to make sure it wasn't life threatening, then let it heal. Keith and the others would worry about him, they’d get distracted in training, they’d start to fall behind. Their worrying would make tensions flair, they wouldn't form Voltron, the Galra would get them-

“Lance, breathe.” Someone put their arms around him and a tangle toy thing in his hand, “Just calm down. You're fine. No one’s hurt. We're not being attacked. Breathe.”

Lance focused on the toy in his hand and the voice talking to him; it was calm and gentle, soft but strong and undeniably Keith's. It helped calm him down and he breathed just like Keith was telling him too.

“No one’s mad at you. You're safe.” Keith's arms tightened and the pressure stim was just enough to bring him back to himself, “I gotcha buddy.”

Lance hugged him back and hid his face in the crook of Keith's neck, “Thanks, man.”

Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, “Anytime, Lance. Anytime.”

Lance nodded back and continued to hold on.

“Do you wanna go to your room?” Keith murmured quietly.

Lance shook his head.

“Are you hungry?” Keith added, rubbing Lance’s back.

Lance nodded.

Keith nodded and pulled back so he could stand up. He smiled and offered Lance his hand, “Let’s go then.”

Lance smiled, grabbed Keith’s hand and was pulled to his feet. He latched onto Keith, who hugged him back and the two walked down the corridors in sink.

* * *

On the ship's deck.

Hunk sighed in relief, “Thank goodness Keith found him.”

“ _ I'll say. _ ” Pidge agreed over the comms, “ _ I was starting to worry about him. _ ”

“ _ I’m sure Lance would pay to have that recorded. _ ” Shiro chuckled.

“ _ Good thing I’m a great hacker because I’m never gonna let that happen. _ ” Pidge added.

Allura smiled, “I’m glad Lance is doing well again.”

Coran nodded, “We should've kept a better eye on him though.”

Allura nodded.

“ _ Hey, no more guilt trips, okay? _ ” Shiro called, “ _ Everyone makes mistakes, it's not the end of the world. We know now and we can make sure it doesn’t get to this point again. Agreed? _ ”

Everyone nodded and went back to their own thing.


End file.
